Over the Edge
by ekp95m
Summary: Warning: Suicide. This time, L is uninterupted on the roof. He finally goes through with what he had been planning all along; what no one could have predicted.


**Okay, so this is my first time writing for Death Note and I thoroughly enjoy the series. L's death seemed appropriate, all things considered, but I found myself wondering what the bells could have stood for. Why was he on the roof? It got me thinking and I felt like this plot seemed to fit the storyline. Also, I believe that L grew up in London, where clock towers are very common, so therefor, the bell sound would fit. I'll let you read now. Please enjoy and review!**

**Just a warning, though, this is really dark. **

**Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. I wrote this for my own pleasure and gain absolutely no profit from my work.**

**

* * *

**

Over the Edge

The bells chimed in my head and I knew it was time. I rose from my seat in front of my computer and shuffled my feet across the floor to the stairs. No one would care, so what did it matter to me. If I wasn't worth missing, why should I linger any longer?

The investigation squad was in the other room, happily chatting and exchanging laughs and good times, oblivious to my dark intentions.

My footsteps echoed in the stairwell as I marched on to the roof, but I could hardly hear it over the bells. The clear ringing resounded in my head, getting louder as I got closer to the roof; as I got closer to the edge.

The sound of them brought on a rush of nostalgia. Memories of my childhood flooded my mind. I had tried so hard to keep them buried, buried beneath this mess I called a life. My youth was nothing special. In fact, I wanted nothing more than to erase the whole thing. Forever. Years of being beaten by classmates and peers and growing up without a mother's love or a father's strength.

No, they had been killed by a mad man in a suicidal robbery. They were slaughtered by him in cold-blood as hostages in his desperate attempt to survive right before six bullets were imbedded in his chest. He wasn't going to make it out anyway, it was pointless to even try; pointless to take their lives. But it didn't mater anymore.

I reached the door at the top of the stairs. Opening it slowly, my hand trembled on the knob, making a faint rattling noise. How odd. I wasn't accustomed to these emotions; they hardly ever showed their faces. However, now, in my darkest hour, they decide to make their ugly presence known. Another shiver passed through my body as I stepped out into the rain.

The thunder clapped overhead and rain drenched my frail form and glued my dark, unruly hair to my head. I sulked over to the edge and let my eyes wander across the horizon.

The city was asleep, tucked away into dreamland while I slowly withered away in the dark. The city didn't know of my plan; those miserable people would never understand. I sighed, exhaling all the air in my chest slowly. No tears fell from my eyes as the world kept moving around and around, leaving me behind in the dust.  
The rain pounded harder, and the wind licked at my pale flesh. It stung this feeling of being alive.

Lights speckled the landscape and police sirens were no where to be found. I almost laughed at the thought. I suppose Kira truly has won. He has defeated me and will go on to create his 'perfect world.' I knew it was Light Yagami, there was no doubt in my mind about that, but I didn't want to believe it. He was my first real friend; the only one to ever compete with my mind or understand my strange life. Maybe the world would be better off without my interference.

I padded over to the edge quickly and positioned myself on the ledge. Staring down at the empty street several stories down, I closed my eyes and let the bells chimes consume me. Leaning my head back and lifting my arms out straight at my sides, the tears of the sky soaked me until I could no longer feel anything.

In the end, my title meant nothing. My predecessors could have it, keep the silly little jumble of words for the rest of their lives for all I cared.

I opened my eyes and glanced sullenly at the clock tower in the distance, but the bells kept on ringing, louder and louder. I knew it was time to end it.

Taking my last breath, I shut my eyes and took it last step over the edge. It just wasn't worth it.

* * *

Yeah, L seemed suicidal. Tell me what you think!


End file.
